The Origin
by Espartan187
Summary: Simon Petrikov encuentra una corona y un libro muy antiguos los cuales cambiaron su vida de forma trajica
1. Como todo comenzo

**_The Origin_**

* * *

**Este es mi primer Fic y cronológicamente hablando se remonta justo cuando Simon Petrikov (El Rey Helado) encuentra su corona unos años antes de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones y también cuando encuentra a Marceline y termina cuando Marceline abandona a Simon por algo que hizo Simon cuando estaba bajo el control de la corona bueno ya no les cuento mas porque si no ya no les va a interesar solo les diré una cosa mas...… que era ya no me acuerdo aaaaaaaaaaah porque siempre se me olvidan las cosas importantes grrrrrrr…..….. a si ya me acorde en el Fic tanto Simon como Marceline son de México jejeje.**

**En el Fic alo mejor aparecerán personajes inventados por mi XD**

**Ni Hora de Aventura ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los que han salido de mi bizarra imaginación.**

* * *

Era un día normal en Escandinavia estaba nublado como siempre había sido en aquella helada región, en el aeropuerto internacional de la región llego un joven caucásico con lentes oscuros que parecía ser un investigador por su forma de vestir, aquel sujeto tomo un taxi y le pidió muy amablemente al chófer que lo llevara al muelle lo mas rápido que se pudiera.

Chofer: ¿De donde viene señor?-pregunto el chofer muy amablemente algo curioso para saber porque llegar a una región tan fría de tan lejos

¿?: Vengo de México-contesto amablemente el joven

Chofer: No es por ser grosero ni nada pero ¿Por qué viene a un país tan frió como este si usted ahí tiene un buen clima templado? y sinceramente no entiendo para que venir a un lugar muy helado como este teniendo buen clima allá-dijo muy curioso

¿?: Créame buen hombre no vine acá por gusto vine solo por negocios-comento el joven muy amable

Chofer: Si le creo amigo, por cierto ¿que clase de negocios son?-pregunto muy curioso

¿?: Soy profesor é historiador de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México y vine para recoger una corona muy antigua-contesto con orgullo

Chofer: Wow debe de ser muy interesante su trabajo-dijo algo feliz por aquel joven

¿?: La verdad si lo es, aunque hay días en los que es muy aburrido el trabajo-menciono

Chofer: Y cual es su nombre profesor

¿?: Me llamo Simon Petrikov

Chofer: Ese nombre creo que ya lo he escuchado antes pero no me acuerdo de donde ¿me puede decir de donde cree usted que yo escuche ese nombre?-pregunto muy curioso el chofer

Simon Petrikov: Lo que pasa es que yo he descubierto muchas cosas en todo el mundo y soy un profesor muy reconocido mundialmente-dijo con orgullo

Chofer: De lujo estoy muy feliz de tener a alguien tan importante en mi taxi-dijo el chofer muy feliz

Simon Petrikov: No es para tanto mi amigo solo soy una persona común y corriente que le gusta mucho la historia del mundo al igual que descubrir objetos antiguos-dijo humildemente

Chofer: Esta bien, oh mire ya llegamos al muelle por donde lo dejo profesor-dijo algo triste al pensar que ya no volvería a ver a su amigo

SP**(nota del autor: escribo SP para abreviar el nombre)**: por ahí esta bien mi amigo y por favor llámame Simon-dijo también algo triste ya que el chofer le había caído muy bien

Chofer: Esta bien Simon, a ver son 5 dólares lo del pasaje

SP: oye pero ahí dice que son 10 dólares-dijo algo confundido

Chofer: No te preocupes Simon todos mis amigos obtienen 50% de descuento en sus viajes-le dijo contento

SP: Vale muchas gracias por cierto puedes venir a recogerme aca en 2 horas-le pregunto a su amigo

Chofer: Claro que si Simon es mas te doy mi numero para que me llames por si necesitas que te recoja antes-le dijo mientras le daba un trozo de papel con su numero de celular

SP: Ok yo te llamo por si me tengo que ir antes o después-dijo recogiendo el papel con su numero y saliendo del taxi y pagándole los 5 dólares

Chofer: Ok vengo por ti en un rato mas Simon hasta entonces-dijo dando vuelta al taxi y despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo

SP: Hasta entonces mi amigo

Entonces Simon se fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba un barco pesquero muy deteriorado por el tiempo y ahí se encontraba un señor de edad avanzada el cual estaba esperando con algo de impaciencia.

Anciano: Ha tardado mucho en llegar Profesor Petrikov-dijo algo molesto por esperar una hora con el frió que hacia

SP: Si lo lamento mucho, mi avión se tardo en llegar por una tormenta que hubo en el océano atlántico-dijo algo avergonzado ya que el era muy puntual

Anciano: Esta bien no te preocupes, aquí traigo la corona que te mencione por teléfono la otra vez

SP: Si muchas gracias, por cierto cuanto me vas a cobrar por la corona

Anciano: Mira ya que es muy antigua y tu padre fue mi amigo antes de que muriera solo te costara 4000 dólares

SP: Wow si que esta barata muchas gracias Agustín

Agustín: De nada solo promete que llevaras flores a la tumba de tu padre cuando visites su tumba

SP: Si lo haré de eso no te preocupes el siempre fue una buena persona y se merece lo mejor aunque ya este muerto

Agustín: Si lo se, bueno acompáñame a tomar un café bien caliente para que se te quite el frió y obvio a mi también-dijo temblando de frió y entrando al barco pesquero

SP: Si yo también tengo mucho frío-dijo entrando al barco pesquero

Ya estando adentro del barco se tomaron el café y comenzó la conversación de como fue que Agustín encontró la corona

Agustín: Mira esta corona la encontré en un templo muy antiguo el que se creía solo un mito su existencia ya que este templo según leí en la mitología era para adorar el rey de los gigantes de hielo y si no mal recuerdo ese rey se llamaba creo que Folstag e incluso creo que...-dijo Agustín cuando Simon lo interrumpió con una pregunta

SP: Oye ¿y si en verdad ese tal Folstag existió? ¿Y que tal que esa corona, no se tenga poderes sobrenaturales?-Pregunto como si creyera en todo tipo de mitos

Agustín: NO SEAS TONTO NI INFANTIL, son solo mitos, el hecho de que yo encontrara esta corona quiere decir que alguien hace siglos creía en Folstag y fabrico esta corona para adorarlo y dárselo como ofrenda así que no me vuelvas a interrumpir con tonterías así-Le regaño como si fuera un niño pequeño

SP: Bueno yo solo estaba preguntando no me tienes que regañar como si fuera un niñito-dijo un poco enfadado

Agustín: Entonces no vuelvas a decir tonterías que ya estas grandecito para creer en mitos de hace milenios-Le siguió regañando

SP: Aunque no lo creas me convertí en historiador para saber cual es la conexión que hay en todas las culturas ya que en muchos "Mitos" dicen que el fuego fue el regalo que los dioses le dieron al hombre y fíjate que encontré muchas relaciones con varias mitologías y estoy llegando a la conclusión de que no solo hay un dios sino de que hay varios dioses y que esos dioses gobiernan este planeta y cada civilización tiene un nombre en común para cada uno de ellos-Comento seriamente

Agustín: Tienes la misma ideología que tenia tu padre cuando lo conocí-menciono melancólicamente

SP: Espera mi padre pensaba lo mismo que yo-pregunto muy curioso

Agustín: Si el también pensaba en eso hasta que se dio cuenta que todos esos mitos eran puros inventos de los antiguos

SP: Ok y ¿que lo hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto curioso

Agustín: Nunca me lo dijo solo se que un día que vino a visitarme me dijo que había hecho un viaje que lo había hecho considerar todas sus creencias y no me quiso contar que era

SP: Bueno y eso seria todo Agustín-menciono ya muy aburrido

Agustín: Si eso seria todo si vuelvo a encontrar un objeto antiguo te llamare, por cierto tengo algo para ti que creo te va a gustar-dijo deteniéndolo antes de salir del barco

SP: ¿Que es Agustín?

Agustín: Es un libro que me dio tu padre el cual el me dijo era muy antiguo-menciono sacando el libro de un cofre antiguo

SP: ¿Y como se llama el libro?-pregunto curioso sosteniendo el polvoriento libro

Agustín: Se llama "El Enchiridion"

SP: Si que es antiguo-se quedo contemplándolo un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta que había pasado ya mucho tiempo pensando en el libro-bueno ya me voy Agustín cuídate hasta luego

Agustín: Hasta luego Simon que te valla bien en tu viaje de regreso a México-dijo despidiéndose de Simon y cerrando su puerta

Pensamientos de Simon- Valla así que este es el famoso Enchiridion creí que se había destruido hace siglos desde que los romanos conquistaron Grecia hmm será mejor que vuelva a México lo antes posible para investigar mas sobre los escritos que lleve el libro-Saliendo de sus pensamientos agarro su celular y llamando a su amigo el chofer

SP: Oye puedes venir por mi ya es hora de que regrese al aeropuerto surgió algo y me tengo que ir lo mas rápido que se pueda-dijo algo apurado

Chofer: Ok iré de inmediato, todo esta bien Simon sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras-dijo algo preocupado

SP: Si todo esta bien te contare en el camino por favor llega lo mas rápido posible

Chofer: Ok llego como en unos 10 minutos

SP: Ok hasta entonces-colgando el celular y esperando a que llegara el chofer

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por ahora y si se preguntan cuando va a aparecer Marceline pues será como en el capitul por cierto como ven que Agustín fue el que le dio la corona y el enchiridion fíjense que hasta yo me sorprendí en ese detalle jejeje XD**

**Dejen Reviews denle Follow**** y Favorite si es que les gusto mi fic**


	2. Nota del Autor

Muy bien he estado demasiado ocupado estos ultimos meses con el trabajo y la escuela y practicammente llegaba a mi casa solo a leer fan fics comer bañarme y dormir asi que a todos los que les gusto la historia les pido que me perdonen y que solo esperen un poco mas ya que como que aparte del trabajo y la escuela pues perdi la inspiracion para seguir con el fic pero ya me recupere logre que me despidieran (estoy triste perdi mi trabajo y ya no tengo dinero para mantenerme TT-TT) y pues tengo tiempo de sobra en el que planeo continuar con el fic y pues ahorita estoy escribiendo y pensando en nuevas ideas para el proximo capitulo y si ustedes me quisieran dar ideas para el capitulo que viene pues se los agradeceria mucho y les daria credito por su ayuda


	3. De Regreso a Casa

**Muy bien he aquí el 2° capitulo de este fic se que lo estaban esperando lamento mucho la demora pero ya tenia la historia y solo me faltaba subirla pero olvide mi contraseña de mi laptop y pues la tuve que formatear para volver a usarla como se debe ya que nunca recordé mi clave y se perdió el capitulo y lo tuve que reescribir y pues ya que lo tengo decidí subirlo de una buena vez para prevenir que pase otra vez lo mismo pero bueno que se le va a hacer a mi mente toda loca no creen así que ya no los aburro mas entonces que empiece el capitulo (a quien quiero engañar a nadie le importa si subo el capitulo o no TT-TT)**

* * *

10 Minutos de espera después llega un taxi sonando su bocina al entrar al muelle espantando a Simon y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

CH: Hey Simon ya llegue ¿todo bien?

SP: Si todo bien, me asustaste con la bocina pero sigo entero jejeje

CH: Perdona el susto, es que tengo la costumbre de tocar la bocina al momento de que alguien me llama para recogerlo

SP: No te preocupes ahora por favor llévame a una cafetería para comprar unos cafés bien calientes para quitarme este frió y ya después me llevas al aeropuerto

CH: Ok usted manda profesor, sirve que yo también me compro un café bien caliente para quitarme este frió tan infernal que hace el día de hoy jejeje

SP: Si y no te preocupes yo te invito el café por ser tan buen amigo

CH: Vale muchas gracias Simon

Y así se fueron a la cafetería mas cercana al aeropuerto y en el camino anduvieron platicando acerca de lo ocurrido antes de que el chófer llegase por Simon al muelle (Nota de autor: no pondré lo que estaban platicando ya que no quiero desperdiciar tiempo al escribirlo :D)

Ya en la cafetería

SP: Señorita me puede dar 2 cafés bien calientes

Señorita de la cafetería: What? (Nota de autor no se que idioma hablan en Escandinavia así que escribiré esta conversación con el idioma que mas me gusta "El Ingles" no se preocupen en los paréntesis escribiré lo mismo pero en español para los que no sepan hablar ingles ;D)[que?]

SP: oh Im sorry I think that you speak my language and well I want two steaming hot coffees please (oh Perdone pensé que usted hablaba mi idioma y bueno me puede dar dos cafes bien calientes por favor)

SDLC (Nota de autor escribo esto porque me dio flojera escribir todo eso de Señorita de la cafetería y pues creo que desperdicie tiempo en escribir esto que en escribir eso de Señorita de la cafetería XP): oh Yeah of course (oh si claro)

SP: ok thanks (ok gracias)

SDLC: ok its about two dollars, take the coffees please sir (ok son dos dolares, por favor tome sus cafés)

SP: yeah thanks, take this three dollars for your tip jar (si gracias tome estos tres dolares para su bote de propinas)

SDLC: Thanks!...Next one (gracias!...El que sigue)

después de esa cómica escena SP llevo los cafés al taxi para tomarlos en lo que quedaba de viaje al aeropuerto

CH: mmm esta bien rico este café caliente no crees, esa es la mejor cafetería de la región

SP: Si esta muy rico. Pensamientos de SP valla que si valió la pena el haber gastado mucho en los cafés esta delicioso este café de haber sabido hubiera comprado una bolsa de café

CH: mira ya llegamos al aeropuerto. dijo al detenerse en la entrada principal del aeropuerto

SP: que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno esta completamente perdido en sus pensamientos no crees

CH: si tienes razón ha pasado demasiado rápido el tiempo, bueno cambiando de tema pues espero volver a verte por aquí Simon y pues ya sabes trata de averiguar todo acerca de esa corona y de ese libro tan antiguo, por cierto son 6 dolares del pasaje

SP: si muchas gracias yo también espero volver a vernos y con lo del pasaje ten estos 10 dolares y comprate otro café cuando tengas mucho frío a y por cierto cual es tu nombre?

CH: Mi nombre es Hunson Abadeer y al igual que tu soy de México pero estoy viviendo aquí porque mi querida esposa quiere que vivamos aquí para acostumbrarnos al frió y pues ella lo tolera pero yo no y pues ya la convencí de volver a México pero me puso la condición de que yo debo de ahorrar el dinero para los gastos del viaje en menos de un año o si no pues simplemente nos quedaremos aquí hasta que ella decida regresar

SP: wow que genial al fin un mexicano que conozco en este país tan frió y dime cuanto tiempo y dinero te falta para que se vuelvan a vivir a México?

HA(Hunson Abadeer): pues de tiempo me faltan 2 meses y de dinero me falta mas de la mitad así que creo nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que ella quiera regresar que mal no crees jeje

SP: si que mal...espera se me ocurrió una idea que te parece que te busco un trabajo en la UNAM como chófer del PUMAbus

HA: me parece buena la idea pero a la vez no ya que pues prácticamente soy contador, pero como aquí no encontré trabajo como contador pues mi esposa me logro convencer de trabajar como taxista

SP: y dime eres bueno con la contabilidad o mas o menos

HA: pues no me gusta presumir pero fui a la universidad de Harvard a estudiar contabilidad y me gradué con honores entonces digamos que si soy muy bueno en la contabilidad

SP: no se diga mas deja hago una llamada rápida a mis superiores para ver si te quieren contratar para dar clases en la universidad o para que hagas las cuentas de la universidad

HA: harías eso por mi

SP: claro yo siempre trato de ayudar a la gente y en especial a mis amigos

HA: tu si que eres un muy buen amigo

SP: lo se siempre he sido así de amable con toda la gente

HA: se nota por tu forma de tratar a la gente

SP: si...bueno deja hago la llamada a mis superiores vale, en unos momentos te digo si si te dieron la oportunidad o si no te la dieron, cruza los dedos para la buena suerte

Hunson Abadeer cruza los dedos y después de 1/2 hora de estar esperando una respuesta por parte de los superiores de Simon este le dice que si logro conseguirle trabajo pero como administrador de uno de los edificios de la UNAM y HA se emociono tanto que llamo en ese instante a su esposa y decirle las buenas noticias y tal fue la alegría de su esposa que ella lloraba de la alegría ya que ella ya se había hartado de estar viviendo ahi

HA: muchas gracias por esta gran oportunidad Simon te juro que no te decepcionaras de haberme ayudado

SP: solo espero que sigamos siendo amigos hasta que uno de los 2 muera primero no crees jajajaja

HA: jajajaja si tienes razón solo espero que los 2 muramos al mismo tiempo para no vernos sufrir

SP: si yo también espero eso anda dile a tu esposa que empaque sus cosas para que se vengan con migo de inmediato

HA: que buena idea muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me estas dando

y así después de 4 horas de espera llego la esposa de Hunson Abadeer junto con todas sus pertenencias y luego de una espera agotadora de 5 horas para los permisos necesarios para dejar el país e irse a otro Simon Petrikov, Hunson Abadeer y su esposa Mariana Abadeer tomaron el primer avión con dirección a México el viaje duro 19 horas lo cual Simon aprovecho y les contó a la feliz pareja acerca de todos sus viajes que tuvo durante su carrera y también les contó de la gran aventura que tenia planeada hacer que era casarse con su novia Betty Sánchez

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy o de esta semana quien sabe a lo mejor si llego a tener mas reviews quizá actualice seguido este humilde fic que traigo para ustedes lamento que sea muy corto el capitulo pero como dije al inicio del fic olvide mi contraseña de mi laptop y se perdió un capitulo largo a comparación que este**

**un saludo y un agradecimiento a kelly, Ozkar49, y HikariNoAnkoku y noz vemos (o leemos) la próxima chao chao**


End file.
